


Something More Than

by addictedkitten



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>but I thought that this meant something more than broken hearts and new addictions</i> - Scientist Studies, Death Cab For Cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More Than

Dom had this habit of disappearing at parties. He’d enter with one or more of them, chat a bit and then suddenly he’d be gone, vanished like he’d never been there at all. They wondered about it at first, with Elijah saying maybe he could, literally, disappear, and Billy theorizing that Dom had his own personal black hole that he could vanish into whenever he felt like. 

The answer was, of course, much simpler than that, and came in the form of Dom’s mussed hair and the lipstick that always somehow found its way onto his person. 

At this particular party Dom had taken Keira off with him, and returned half an hour later smelling of her too-sweet perfume. 

“Did you know,” he raved, “that there’s this special make-up thing girls can buy, some sort of body powder that’s all shiny and tastes like honey? S’brilliant, it is. I want some.” 

“Keira?” Billy asked. 

“She’s a real firecracker.” Dom grinned. 

“She is,” Orlando said, with a similar grin.

They looked at him.

“Or so I hear.” Orlando coughed. “Look, there’s Kate!” 

Billy and Dom watched him retreat. “He gets around, that one,” Dom said.

“And you’d know nothing of that,” said Billy, nudging Dom.

“Possibly I’ve heard rumors,” Dom said with a nostalgic smile. 

“There’s a word for people like you, you know,” Billy said.

“Popular?”

“Something like that.”

Dom kissed him on the cheek. “You love me.”

“Of course. Go play; I’m sure there’s some starlet here you have yet to charm into the coat closet.” Billy took a sip of his third glass of champagne, and sighed as Dom disappeared into the crowd. 

“Hasn’t charmed you into the coat closet yet, has he?” Elijah whispered in Billy’s ear, startling him and sending his drink sloshing dangerously around in the glass. 

“Where’d you come from?” Billy said, slightly annoyed. 

“He doesn’t think you’d let him, is the problem,” Elijah said, ignoring Billy’s question. “You would though, right?”

“We’re just friends.”

“That’s how Dom treats his friends. It’s like an initiation.” Elijah giggled, a sure sign that he was at least four strong drinks into the night. Elijah only giggled under the influence. 

“What?”

“I’m lying,” Elijah said, holding his free hand against his cheek. “I’m totally lying. Don’t listen to me. I’m burning up, I think I have a fever.”

“Yes,” Billy said. He carefully extricated Elijah’s drink from his hand and took a sip. “You do. It’s called too many martinis. It’ll go away if you stop drinking them. And Dom doesn’t like me like that.”

“’Like me like that,’” Elijah repeated, in a poor imitation of Billy’s accent. “He likes _everyone_ like that.”

Billy moved to hand Elijah’s drink back to him, then thought better of it and finished it himself. “What’s your point, Elijah?” he asked, handing him the empty glass.

“My point is,” he poked Billy in the chest unsteadily, “you should let him. He wants to, and you want to, and you love him. So.” Elijah nodded, clearly agreeing with himself. “Yes. Go.”

“Right.” Billy nodded. He definitely intended to go. Straight to the coat room to gather his things, and then out of this party for the evening. Possibly home after, and then to bed. He walked off, pleased to have a plan. It was late, and he’d already spent too much time there as it was. He finished his drink, trading it for a full glass from the tray of a passing waiter. It wasn’t like he was driving himself home anyway. 

The glass lasted until just outside the coat room. Billy set it on the bench by the door. He wondered if he could get another glass to go. 

Dom was just inside the door, fixing his collar and mercifully alone. Billy stared at him for a moment, swaying on his feet a bit. It occurred to Billy that he might be a little tipsy. He reached out for Dom, and blinked as he overbalanced and accidentally propelled them both against the wall. Maybe not tipsy, then. Maybe on his way to drunk. 

“Billy,” Dom said. He looked a bit surprised, Billy noticed. His hair was messed up. Billy wanted to mess it up further.

“You’re easy,” Billy said, leaning against Dom and tucking his head against Dom’s shoulder.

“And you’re not,” Dom pulled back a little, and tilted Billy’s chin up so they faced each other. “S’what makes you interesting.”

Interesting. Billy didn't want to be interesting, he wanted to be whatever it was that Dom saw in all his coat closet conquests. “’M not as difficult as you might think,” Billy murmured. “Why isn’t it ever me?”

Dom stared at him. “What?”

Billy answered him with a kiss, curling his fingers in the front of Dom’s jacket and holding on long enough that it was clearly more than one of the casual hello kisses they sometimes shared. Dom still smelled like Keira's perfume, Billy noticed as he licked Dom's lower lip, but he tasted like liquor with a faint bite of mint. 

When Billy pulled away he kept his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Dom's. 

“Oh,” Dom said faintly. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Billy whispered.

“No, I,” he paused, swallowing. “I was going to head home.”

“So come home with me.” Billy looked down, ready to blame it all on drink if Dom refused, ready to turn around and not look back if he had to.

“Okay,” Dom said, and kissed Billy lightly.

Maybe it _was_ that easy, Billy thought as they made their way outside, maybe it could just work out like that. It was still full dark out, the only illumination coming from streetlamps and headlights as they were driven back to Billy’s small rented house in Silverlake. Soon they were stumbling up the front steps and onto the porch, Billy struggling to put the key in the lock. They stopped inside the hallway to kiss as the door swung shut. 

Billy blinked. “I think I’ve passed out and I’m dreaming all this,” he whispered against Dom’s lips. 

“Do you want to be?” Dom asked. His thumbs stroked Billy’s cheekbones. 

“That’d be easier,” Billy said, shivering. “You’re not supposed to do this with your best mate. It complicates things.”

Dom nodded. “Maybe. But I always say, if you’re going to complicate things, you might as well really go for it, yeah?”

“You don’t always say that,” Billy said as Dom led them in the direction of Billy’s bedroom.

“Sure I do. You just haven’t been paying attention,” Dom said, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

“You haven’t either.”

“No,” Dom said. “But I think I’m going to start.”


End file.
